Chizu
by Haruno SB
Summary: Desde que él murió, Tenten no vive, solo subsiste. La dolorosa perdida la ha cambiado poco a poco y en el proceso se ha ido perdiendo a sí misma sin saberlo, por lo que alguien, en una fecha extremadamente dolorosa para ella, la hará entrar en razón de la forma menos esperada.
**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo tomé a sus personajes para hacerlos protagonistas de la siguiente historia, la cual es completamente de mi autoría.**

 **¿La razón?**

 **He estado leyendo mucho del mes NejiTen, por lo que no pude resistirme a aportar un granito de arena a esta pareja, que aunque no sea canon por obvias razones, está entre mis favoritas.**

 **Me inspiré en la canción Maps de Maroon 5, de ahí el título y parte de la trama:)**

 **Espero que el siguiente one-shot sea de su agrado.**

* * *

—Te extraño, Neji. —Aunque se había repetido una y mil veces que debía ser fuerte, por él, por su legado, por su fuerza y voluntad, por todo… La cruda realidad era que se sentía devastada. Cada día de su vida lo extrañaba más, si es que era posible, anhelaba mantener una conversación aunque corta, interesante, estar a su lado, entrenar como acostumbraban hacerlo cada tarde cuando pertenecían al equipo Gai.

En las noches frías, en las que las funestas tormentas azotaban contra el cristal de su ventana, se hacía un ovillo entre las mantas y se permitía llorar como cuando existía la posibilidad de ser escuchada no se atrevía, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos y en aquella noche.

 _Todo ocurrió en medio de la tormenta, una semana antes de que la cuarta guerra ninja iniciara. Una fecha en la que no sabían lo que se avecinaba. Él se había colado sigilosamente hasta su habitación, en la que ella reposaba a intervalos de tiempo por los estridentes truenos._

― _Soy yo. —Había anunciado el jounin cuando ella, sintiendo la presencia de otra persona muy cerca de sí, había tomado un kunai y se preparaba para atacarlo._

― _¿Neji? ―Guardo nuevamente el arma y se estrujó los ojos para poder visualizarlo gracias a la escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Sucedió algo?_

 _No obtuvo respuesta alguna por unos segundos largos y extraños._

 _Hecho sumamente escaso teniendo en cuenta que nunca se sentía más a gusto con otra persona, que con él._

 _Colocó los pies sobre el suelo de madera, preparándose para ir hasta su persona y averiguar lo que acontecía, entonces al ver sus piernas descubiertas recordó que solo portaba un traslúcido y suave batín. Avergonzada, se volvió a cubrir con las mantas intentando esquivar la ágil mirada perla del hombre que se mantenía de pie a unos cuantos pasos de ella._

― _No ha sucedido nada. —¿Por qué estaba ahí, entonces? El joven Hyuga no era partidario de realizar visitas y mucho menos a esas horas._

— _¿De verdad? ―Él asintió en silencio, cosa que pudo notar claramente cuando una centella alumbró momentáneamente el lugar― Entonces…_

― _No he podido conciliar el sueño. —Explicó._

 _Entonces lo entendió. O eso creyó…_

— _¿Has venido por té para ello? ―El pensamiento vino a su mente porque siempre que podía les regalaba infusiones o algunas hojas de té que servían para cocinar y curar a la vez a sus compañeros de equipo. Quizás Neji pensaba que ella tendría algo para el insomnio._

— _No. ―Suspirando profundamente, acortó la distancia que los separaba y se detuvo frente a ella. Escudriñándola como nunca antes lo había hecho― Se aproxima un cambio. ―Comenzó a decir._

― _¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —Investigó confundida._

— _Pronto lo sabrás. —De pronto y ante todo pronóstico, el joven se sentó a su lado. Muy cerca. Ella enrojeció de nueva cuenta— Debes estar preparada. —Continuó diciendo._

— _¿Para qué?_

— _Para todo. —Fue su respuesta― Momentos críticos se avecinan._

― _Neji… ―Llamó inquieta, no le gustaba lo que su compañero de equipo insinuaba― Me estas asustando._

― _No es ese mi objetivo._

― _¿Cuál, entonces? Irrumpes en mi habitación a media noche para decirme esto ―Hizo un ademán de manos en dirección a él―, ¿con que fin?_

 _Como su vista ya se había acoplado a la oscuridad, podía distinguirlo a su lado. La observaba con detenimiento, pero no pronunciaba palabra._

― _¿Hay algo por lo que estarías dispuesta a entregar tu vida? ―Inquirió luego, sorprendiéndola._

 _Ella lo medito._

 _Sus padres habían muerto cuando solo era una niña y su anciana abuela, les estaba siguiendo los pasos poco a poco._

― _Alguien. ―Respondió cabizbaja._

― _Alguien… ―Susurró meditabundo el poseedor del ojo blanco._

― _En realidad ―Inhaló profundamente y por ese lapso de tiempo lo único que escuchó fue las gotas golpear consecutivamente el cristal― Son varias personas. ―Apretó los puños en torno a la tela para infundirse valor― La abuela, el equipo Gai, Konoha… Tu._

 _Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tal cual como niña esperando reprimenda. Pero esta nunca llegó._

― _Ya veo… ―Él pareció no entender lo que quiso comunicarle y ella prefirió no insistir._

― _¿Y tú? ¿Darías la vida por alguien?_

 _Neji caviló, como era una costumbre en él, para finalmente asentir. Si años atrás le hubiesen hecho la misma pregunta, la respuesta habría sido completamente distinta._

― _Sí. ―Estuvo tentada a indagar sus nombres, pero se reprimió al escucharlo hablar nuevamente― El clan, los aldeanos, el equipo… Y tú. —Su garganta se cerró al saberse atónita. ¿Acaso él…?— Tenten._

— _¿Dime? —Apenas y pudo pronunciar entrecortadamente. Como no obtuvo respuesta inmediata, por un momento se vio tentada a repetirse, pensando que su voz había sido ridículamente baja._

— _No me gusta tocar estos temas, pero lo creo necesario._

— _¿A qué te refieres? —Fue interrumpida por el esclarecimiento._

— _He formado lazos contigo. —Admitió— Más fuertes de lo que alguna vez creí posibles. —Otra representación del nefasto clima la dejó observar su rostro. Él sonreía levemente._

— _Neji… —Sus ojos cafés se empañaron, producto de las lágrimas retenidas como efecto secundario por su alegría— Yo… —No pudo decir más, pues sin ser plenamente consciente de sus actos, se había lanzado a sus brazos en medio de sollozos._

 _El aludido acarició su castaña cabellera, la cual se encontraba suelta y llegaba hasta su cintura, haciéndola la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra._

 _Esa noche llena de relámpagos y centellas, ocurrió lo inesperado. Se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, como dos personas que profesaban sentimientos profundos y verdaderos con tanta intensidad y ternura que temieron volverse dependientes, del acto, del tacto, del otro._

 _Tenten nunca lo escuchó pronunciar tantas palabras como en esa oportunidad, en la que él se dedicó a hacerle saber lo importante que era y a su modo, le susurró palabras de amor que grabaría a fuego en su mente y corazón mientras conectaban a la perfección._

 _Aquella noche la marcaria de por vida._

Los días posteriores a dicho acontecimiento, no lo encontró por la aldea. Ni supo de él. Cuando el derramamiento de sangre dio inicio, lo dedujo. Esa había sido su despedida.

Al enterarse de su muerte, necesito de toda su fuerza de voluntad para concentrarse en culminar la guerra y no darle paso al sufrimiento que su fallecimiento le provocó.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —Musitó frente a la tumba de su amado, empapada por la lluvia y su llanto inagotable. Le dolía no tenerlo a su lado, no poder establecer algún tipo de contacto, aunque fuese breve, como en sus días de adolescencia.

En las vicisitudes que la vida le propinó, él siempre estuvo a su lado. Sin importar la dificultad, permaneció ahí. Para protegerla, cuidarla y ante toda visión, amarla.

Añoraba regresar a aquella época.

El recuerdo latente, pese a los diez años transcurridos desde la muerte de Neji había sido una completa tortura. Solo se dedicaba a subsistir, difícilmente a esa actitud casi automática que adoptaba cada día se le podía llamar vida.

Sus amigos ya contaban con familia y felicidad, lo que ella nunca podría obtener.

Era inútil. Solo pensarlo la hastiaba, no sería capaz, no sin él.

Se mantuvo de rodillas, recordándolo una y otra vez, hasta que el amanecer reclamó su llegada. La tormenta había cesado, solo dejando como vestigio de su paso la tierra húmeda, áreas pantanosas y de difícil tránsito con el cielo repleto de grandes nubes grises, como ella.

Deseaba hallar un mapa con el camino que la llevara directo a él. A su felicidad.

Sus piernas se entumecieron, producto de las horas en las que se mantuvo en la misma posición y del frío que se le instaló en los huesos.

Miró al cielo, triste y vacío.

Ya se acercaba la hora de partir, de colocarse su habitual mascara de calma y pasar otro día más en la devastadora rutina que lentamente acababa con su ser.

Al intentar incorporarse su rodilla replicó, por lo que decidió mantenerse apoyada en la contraria hasta que el dolor pasara o por lo menos disminuyera.

Pero nunca se iría, bien lo sabía.

Observó las margaritas que la lluvia había dañado. Vendría a la hora del descanso para cambiarlas. Ese día se cumplían la primera década desde su muerte, pero le dolía igual que los primeros días.

Recorrió el material de la lápida, delineando su nombre con delicadeza.

¿Sería así hasta su muerte?

Sabiéndose con casi nada de tiempo, se puso de pie con dificultad, tambaleándose ligeramente, tirando al verdoso césped su bolso de armas, el cual portaba firmemente enganchado a su pantalón.

Los implementos creados para la defensa cayeron con un escaso ruido y ella los detalló como si se tratara de la primera vez que los veía. Se acuclilló para guardarlos con premura.

De pronto una perturbada y trágica idea se abrió paso en su mente.

¿Y si lo hacía? ¿Y si ella también moría? ¿Se lo encontraría por fin? Después de todo, había prometido seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario.

¿Qué perdería?

Lentamente recogió un kunai, lo sostuvo en su mano derecha con una fuerza casi inexistente, solo la necesaria para no dejarlo caer.

¿Sería ese el fin de su pesadumbre?

Tragando con dificultad, lo decidió. Con la excelente puntería que la caracterizaba, apuntó a su corazón y cerrando sus ojos, se atravesó el pecho.

Un golpe la hizo reaccionar tardíamente, ya cuando estaba en el suelo.

¿Era de noche nuevamente? Todo a su alrededor era de un tétrico negro. No había un punto distinto por más que buscase.

¿Había muerto?

Un rayo de luz se abrió paso entre tanta oscuridad. Y ahí estaba, de pie, observándola con la misma sonrisa de aquella noche.

Sintió enormes ganas de llorar, como lo había hecho toda la noche.

Paulatinamente aclareció. Tenten lo observaba con las lagrimas escociéndoles en sus ojos chocolate, torpemente caminó hasta él.

—¿Morí? —Formuló la pregunta mientras extendía su brazo hasta la figura masculina. El tacto la reconfortó de sobremanera y por un segundo, pensó que ahora estaría mejor. Feliz.

—¿Es lo que querías? —Su voz fue tan natural que se sintió como si hubiese despertado de un sueño cruel e hiriente, como si aún fuese una chunin y él un recién ascendido a jounin.

Pero por más que quisiera creer en eso, sabía que era una ilusión.

Él ya no estaba físicamente en el mundo. Quizás ella tampoco.

—Con todo mi ser. —Susurró— Detesto que estés muerto. Eso no debió pasar. —Su frustración crecía a cada segundo que lo veía frente a ella.

Neji la observó, sin borrar la curvatura de su boca.

—Si debió. Fue mi elección, Tenten.

—¡Lo sé! —Gritó destrozada, dejando fluir sus emociones a la par que las lágrimas— Y por la decisión que tomaste, ahora yo… —Un desgarrador sollozo escapó de sus fauces, interrumpiendo su explicación. Se sentía tan vulnerable, tan desolada.

—Estas viva.

—Y sola. —Terminó al tomar aire— ¿De qué sirve seguir en este mundo si tú no estás en él? —Quiso gritarle con todas sus fuerzas, pero se reprimió. No resolvería nada. El toque cálido y significativo que el genio de ojos blancos le regaló con sus dedos al acercarse, la hizo retomar el llanto con más fuerza— Te extraño. Cada día de mi vida, cada segundo.

—Estoy al tanto. —Murmuró sin perder detalle de su cambiado rostro, el de toda una mujer— Pero no tenías que hacer esa locura.

—Yo —Acercó más su mejilla para profundizar el contacto, difusas emociones hacían acto de presencia. Lo amaba, nunca lo pondría en duda, pero a la vez podía distinguir el resentimiento crecer en su interior—, estaba desesperada. Vivir era un infierno. —Como lo había hecho una década anterior, se lanzó a sus brazos. No lo dejaría ir esta vez, no después de reencontrarse— En la guerra te portaste como el valiente hombre que siempre fuiste, pero tu actitud trajo consecuencias. —Sin saberlo, fue desahogándose en su pecho, manteniendo el agarre con firmeza. Él también la abrazaba mientras guardaba silencio— Yo también morí ese día, Neji. —Arrugó la yukata violeta que portaba, impregnándose de su olor y esencia— No pude superarte. Te necesitaba, a mi lado. Aún te necesito.

El silencio, como hacía años, se instaló entre ellos. Más ninguno hizo ademán de separarse o romper la conexión. Estar así era lo que necesitaban.

Después de llorar lo que pensaba eran sus últimas lágrimas, elevó su rostro para observarlo con detenimiento. La marca de su frente había desaparecido, el ave había abandonado su prisión, el cabello castaño estaba mucho más largo y sin su habitual coleta. No obstante, sentía que estaba de regreso. A su lugar, al que se le arrebato abruptamente. A él.

—Eres testaruda. —Alegó— Entregue mi vida por la de Hinata y Naruto ―Acunó sus mejillas en un acto de ternura que a Tenten casi la hace retomar su lloriqueo, mucho más cuando su voz salió tan sincera y arrebatadoramente celestial―, pero también por la tuya. ¿Por qué te has empeñado en obviar ese hecho?

—Porque no era lo que yo quería. Sé que lo hiciste por un bien común, pero… —Él colocó los labios sobre su frente, callándola al instante con el delicado contacto, sintiendo como el agarre en su vestimenta se intensificaba.

—Era lo correcto. —Musitó al separarse— ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos aquella noche de tormenta? ―Ella asintió, nunca la olvidaría— Entregue mi vida por todos, pero en especial por ti. Siempre actué pensando en ti y tu beneficio.

―Entonces, ¿por qué me dejaste sola en este mundo?

—No estás sola y nunca lo estarás. Siempre te observo desde mi lugar. También tienes a tus amigos, quienes se convirtieron en tu familia. Valóralos. ―Convino con expresión serena.

—Neji… ―Su expresión se contrajo, ya no quería llorar más, pero todo intento de represión fue en vano. Los torbellinos que representaban sus sentimientos en ese instante eran muy intensos.

—Te cuidare sin importar que. ―La pegó más a su pecho— Por eso mismo, debes saber que no es tu hora.

―¿Mi hora? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Neji! ―Casi pudo escuchar como su corazón se rompía en pedazos al verlo disiparse.

—No cometas más tonterías. ―El agarre se desvaneció lentamente, al igual que su figura. Tenten lo llamó sin cesar mientras él le susurraba―: Volveremos a vernos cuando sea el momento indicado. ―Y con esa frase, desapareció.

Ella corrió desesperadamente por aquel espacio que volvía a sumergirse en la penumbra, pero parecía nunca avanzar. Todo seguía oscuro e infinito. Se sentó en el suelo, ya no sentía ninguna molestia en sus extremidades, por lo que extendió una de sus manos hasta la parte que anteriormente le había dolido, detallando por fin lo que reposaba en ella.

Un tulipán.

Sonrió con melancolía. Gracias a Ino y a sus constantes visitas en busca de flores para Neji, había aprendido el significado de las mismas. De pronto, su estomago se contrajo, en la misma sensación de cuando caes al vacío.

―¡Tenten! ―La cabeza le daba vueltas y por los gritos que pronto reconoció como los de Lee, sintió ganas de golpearlo.

—¡No grites! ―Gruñó sin abrir los ojos.

Un doble suspiro de alivio se escuchó, por lo que extrañada, abrió sus orbes.

―Lo siento. ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Inquirió el enérgico ninja mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, sentía el cuerpo lleno de plomo.

―Sí. —Tranquilizó. Al instante miró su torso, no había ninguna herida.

Su antiguo sensei estaba cerca, visiblemente preocupado mientras se acercaba a ellos en su silla de ruedas.

―¿Qué ha sucedido? —Preguntó el mayor.

―Me he… Quedado dormida. —Mintió observando su alrededor. Seguía en el cementerio. A un lado de la tumba.

Maestro y alumno intercambiaron miradas significativas.

—¿Has venido a verlo, no? —Gai observó fijamente el lugar de reposo del genio Hyuga, en la que Lee colocaba un ramo de flores.

―Sí. —No quiso dar explicaciones ni mucho menos hacerle saber que había pasado toda la noche en aquel lugar.

—Eso debe alegrarle. ―Acotó sin mirarla— Lo que no debe gustarle es que duermas bajo la lluvia.

Ella abrió sus ojos.

―Yo… No… —Guardó silencio, ¿de qué serviría negarlo?

―Deberías cambiarte esa ropa mojada o enfermaras, Tenten. —Dijo Lee al estar de regreso.

Ella asintió.

―Debo irme. Nos veremos después. —Giró en dirección a la salida, pero se sentía extraña, liviana, por lo que palpo su cuerpo hasta detenerse en el pantalón. Su bolso no estaba.

—Toma. ―Habló Lee, quien la había seguido para entregárselo con una sonrisa.

―Gracias. ―Lo acomodó en su sitio de siempre bajo la atenta mirada de su ex-compañero.

―Linda flor, ¿la has comprado en la floristería de Ino? ―Intentó conversar.

—¿Cuál flor? —Preguntó extrañada.

—La de tu oreja. —Señaló.

Automáticamente llevó su mano al lugar, donde sintió la suavidad de los pétalos. Sorprendida, la tomó entre sus manos para poder verla mejor.

 _No estás sola y nunca lo estarás,_ escuchó al viento susurrar.

Sus ojos se abrieron momentáneamente, para luego relajarse y expresar la paz que creyó perdida durante tanto tiempo. El peso en su pecho se fue apaciguando con lentitud y solo entonces permitió a su última lágrima, deslizarse cuesta abajo por su mejilla.

—Oye, Lee. ¿A Gai-sensei y a ti les gustaría ir a cenar? —Su compañero se mostró extrañado, más al notarla llorando, después de todo ella había evitado a todos los habitantes de la aldea durante mucho tiempo.

—¡Claro! —La mujer de moños dirigió la mirada hasta su maestro, quien en ese momento rezaba frente a la lápida de Neji.

—Lleva a Metal Lee. —Concluyó antes de despedirse y abandonar el lugar, girando entre sus manos el tulipán rojo, también conocido como el símbolo del amor eterno.

* * *

 **Aunque se trata de un song-fic, no le agregué las estrofas de la canción en la que me inspire porque según mis investigaciones, no se debe hacer.**

 **Contiene bastante drama, como leyeron, pero espero que lo justo:)**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Espero leer sus comentarios, para estar al tanto de sus opiniones.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
